


Pursuit of Imperfection  (Part 1 of 2)

by mindabbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, None that are not implied by the rating, except perhaps rimming and some light bondage.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/pseuds/mindabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' dad is always right. At least <i>he</i> thinks he is, and there is <i>no way</i> James is going to let him be right about how perfect Teddy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/profile)[gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/), thank you for the wonderful prompts—you left such a delightful, and thorough, list of kinks and likes that I couldn't help but try and include most of them. I hope you enjoy! Everlasting thanks to my fabulous betas.

**Recipient:** [](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** Pursuit of Imperfection (Part 1 of 2)  
 **Pairing(s):** Teddy/James II, hints at Harry/Scorpius  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** None that are not implied by the rating, except perhaps rimming and some light bondage.  
 **Summary:** James' dad is always right. At least _he_ thinks he is, and there is _no way_ James is going to let him be right about how perfect Teddy is.  
 **Word Count:** 14,000  
 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Author’s/Artist's notes:** [](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/), thank you for the wonderful prompts—you left such a delightful, and thorough, list of kinks and likes that I couldn't help but try and include most of them. I hope you enjoy! Everlasting thanks to my fabulous betas.

_James banked left. Wet snow hit his face like a stinging hex. He blinked and the flakes melted on his eyelids, dripping in to his eyes. He swung his bat, hard. It connected with that beautiful, satisfying_ thunk _and zipped past the Harpies' Seeker, throwing her off course. The wind blew, harsh and cold, freezing his cheeks and ears. Both Bludgers were at the other end of the pitch, volleying between his teammate and the Harpies' Beaters. He leaned down over his broom and sped down the pitch. A streak of red caught his peripheral vision, but the Bludgers were still twenty feet away. He wiped icy water off his face and light burst behind his eyes. Lightning pain seared through his shoulder and he heard his body hit the frozen ground._

James awoke on the floor of his flat above the Hog's Head. He rubbed his shoulder and, standing, stumbled to the loo for a piss. He looked in the mirror. His black hair stuck up every which way and his bleary hazel eyes stared back at him. He really was here in his room and the accident was a long time ago, he thought, sighing with relief and splashing warm water on his face.

~~~~***~~~~

Southern England was in the grip of a winter storm the likes of which it hadn't seen for fifty years. That suited James just fine. It meant that his shift at the Hog's Head would likely pass without any duels and with a minimum of dodgy under the table deals he had to pretend not to see.

A soft chime announced that someone had a hand on the door. He'd cast the charm to add a warning bell less than two weeks into his employ at the pub, having learnt that it was best not to be taken unawares.

"'Lo, James." Teddy flashed him a bright grin and sauntered over to the bar, his hand in the pockets of a long, black overcoat. His light brown hair was completely white at the top with snow that was now melting in the slightly warmer air inside, making his fringe curl in damp tendrils.

"Why the get-up?" James asked, and then cleared his throat as Teddy shed his coat.

The neat, charcoal grey, Muggle suit jacket fit perfectly across Teddy's broad shoulders. The shirt, lighter grey, was the exact same colour as his eyes.

"Assignment," Teddy said, unbuttoning the suit jacket to sit down. He reached up to loosen his tie and James turned away quickly to pour him a drink.

"Near by?"

"Not really."

"To what do I owe the pleasure, then?"

"Thought I'd say hello. It's been a bit," said Teddy. "Since when do I need a reason to check up on my god brother? Anyway, I thought I'd tell you there are a couple of entry level positions coming up in the MLE in the next month or so. Not anything exciting, but a chance to get in."

"Dad sent you," James said, the pleasant tingly feeling in his stomach fading to a vague ache of disappointment.

The way Teddy flushed told James all he needed to know.

"Well he did mention I should tell you, but he doesn't know I'm here tonight," Teddy said, recovering quickly. "I thought we could have a drink and a visit."

Teddy leaned against the bar with a casual grace and James found it very easy to forget that Teddy wasn't really here on his own, that this was all part of his dad's campaign to get him a _real job_. His dad also seemed to think that if he got Teddy and James together enough they'd realise they wanted no one but each other. But they'd been around each other all their lives. Teddy wasn't interested.

~~~~***~~~~

The Leaky Cauldron was nearly deserted. With the kids back to school and people recovering from the deep holes left in their Gringott's vaults by the holidays, Diagon Alley was not the bustling place it had been a week ago.

James drummed his fingers on the table and smiled absently at his dad. When he and Ginny had split and Harry moved out, Harry had made a point of spending time individually with each of his children. It was usually a meal or an outing, and now that they were older, a drink. Harry pushed back his chair and made to stand as Ginny made her way to the table. That was another change. After a couple of years, it had been Mum and Dad both at the little get-togethers. James knew that Albus had held hope for years that this meant they were going to get back together. James just saw it as one more way his family was irritatingly, unforgivably perfect.

He loved his parents, he did, but since the accident, all they had done was nag him about what he was going to do to replace Quidditch, and everyone in the bloody family seemed to know what was best for James except James. So he started telling them less, started keeping secrets.

He'd never had anything to conceal before. Everything has always been fairly obvious. He was in Gryffindor. He had the dark hair and hazel eyes of his grandfather and everyone was always telling him he was a perfect cross between both his namesakes. He played Quidditch and he got good marks in school, but not sickeningly-Hugo-good. Even his coming out had been fairly uneventful. He'd told his parents when he was fourteen and they'd both behaved as if it were obvious. He would have a spectacular career, meet another Quidditch player and settle down to a perfect, obvious life.

After the accident, nothing was obvious, and for the first time his parents started giving him constant advice and none of it fit.

"Sit down, Harry," Ginny said, with a fond smile on her face. "I've only just gone to the loo."

"How's work?" Harry asked, turning on James. There was always a slight, pained edge to the question, like he'd just stubbed his toe.

"It's the same as it was last week," James said. "Madame Bell said she'd need me to help with some training and maybe to referee, so there should be some Quidditch this year."

"How is Katie? We should go and see a match and catch up. Don't you think Harry?" Ginny asked. James felt a wave a gratitude for her intervention.

"Yeah, probably. We could take Lily along, see her old coach," Harry said. James thought that the likelihood his sister would want to go to a Hogwarts match with their parents was about the same as his wanting to continue this particular conversation. "So, what happened to your lad? You could have asked him along, you know."

It was so predictable it was almost painful.

"My _lad_?" James asked. He looked at his mum for help, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Edmund, right?" Harry asked. "The bloke you were with when I saw you last week."

"Edward," James said. Edward was a regular at the Hog's Head. Enough said about him. Dad had unfortunately popped in to say "hello" just as James and Edward had been making their way to the back room for a quick one. "And he is not my lad. He is not my anything."

"Certainly looked like it," Harry said, coughing.

"Lay off it, Harry," Ginny said.

"You deserve better, you know," Harry said, ignoring Ginny altogether. "You're going through men like water, and none of them good enough for you. It just seems really lonely and I know it is not healthy."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," James groaned.

"If you keep it up, he won't come to dinner with us anymore," Ginny said and if he weren't so irritated, the familiar scolding tone would have made him smile. "Not that I'd blame him."

"I don't think Teddy's seeing anyone," said Harry cheerily, as if this were changing the subject.

"Of course he's not," James said. "Teddy doesn't see people, not since the twin disasters of Victoire and Viktor."

"Not that he tells us about, anyway," Harry said.

"He's not interested." James had fancied Teddy since he was a kid, and when his dad began not-so-subtly playing match maker with him and Teddy it stung like nettles every time.

"Would you be if he was?"

"Harry," Ginny muttered under her breath and he realised with horror that they had _talked about this_.

"You want to know what's really not healthy?" James shook his head in disbelief. "You being so eager to discuss my sex life. That is not normal. Normal parents do not want to know their kids have sex, much less try and help them pull. Couldn't you be just a little uncomfortable about it?"

"Lower your voice," Ginny said, very quietly.

"All right, all right," Harry said. "Dropping it. Here, did you know that Teddy just moved in above George's shop? They gave it to him rent free. Came up with the idea after that bloke tried to break in to their lab. They reckon that no one will try and break in with an Auror living in the flat. We should stop by and say hello after."

James gripped his pint and knocked half of it back in one swallow.

~~~~***~~~~

James kicked his feet onto Teddy's coffee table. Teddy had managed to turn the crummy little flat into a cosy, pleasant space. The furniture all matched, except for the heavy, ornate armchair that that Teddy had inherited from his grandmother. The piece added elegance to the room. Books and family photos were scattered artfully about the room, making it look homey. Every time he visited, he left with plans to spruce up the flat above the Hog's Head that never seemed to materialize into action.

Teddy came back from the kitchen, a plate of sandwiches floating on ahead of him and a goblet in each hand. He always shed his work robes and kicked off his shoes the minute got home from work, James had learned from as much careful observation as he could manage. He wore black wool trousers and a neatly pressed, light blue shirt, padding across the room in his stocking feet. He was nearly as tall as James and as lanky at 30 as he had been at 19, when James had first noticed the way he kicked his long legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles when he sat.

"I think your dad is shagging Scorpius Malfoy. And get your feet off my table." He swatted at James' boots, knocking them to the floor before he flicked his wand, lowering the sandwiches onto the table.

"You're mental," James said, his feet banging on the wood floor as they were propelled off the table. "There is absolutely no way."

He took a goblet from Teddy and inhaled the scent of a good red wine. He didn't know anything about wine, but for some reason Teddy did and James had learned to tell the difference between what Aberforth served as the House Wine and what Teddy usually had just knocking about the house.

"Why not?" Teddy asked. Finally sitting next to James, he leaned forward to grab a sandwich.

"Scorpius always went for fit, hot, athletic types," said James, counting in his head the people he'd seen Scorpius going about with.

"Have you met your dad?" Teddy turned to look at James, his head tilted so that wavy wisps of hair fell across his cheek.

"Oh, ew."

"In any case, I went into work late last night and Scorpius was coming out of Harry's office, looking a smidgeon dishevelled."

"I hope he is."

"What?" Teddy asked. He looked a bit discomfitted that his announcement had caused this reaction. "Why on earth?"

"After all the talks about finding someone _appropriate_ for a man my age, I would _love_ to sit across the table from him while he tells me _that_."

" _You_ are mental."

"No, everyone else in the family is, except maybe you and occasionally Lily," James said, Teddy's fond smile at this warming him as much as the rich, oaky wine. "Anyway, tell me what it's like to be Uncle George's hired muscle."

~~~~***~~~~

_Cold air rushes by him, whistling in his ears and making his eyes water. His heart pounds, that indescribable freedom of being so far above the ground, fierce and determined to protect his team. He banks left and nothing hurts, no twinge in his shoulder, but he knows he could fall at any moment, crash into the darkness to the earth so far below he cannot see where it is. His eyes dart left and right, scanning constantly for that streak of red._

_A rush of vertigo threatens to send him tumbling off his broom, but arms circle around his waist. Fingers splay on his stomach, pulling him back against a solid body, stopping him from falling. He leans into the embrace and the hands move over his chest and stomach and thighs. A familiar voice whispers in his ear and they're falling, but they're falling together, arms wrapped tightly and bodies pressed hard one to the other._

James opened his eyes, greeted not by the steel grey winter sky, but the plain white ceiling of his flat. He felt itchy and hot and aroused. He kicked his blanket off his bed and grabbed his wand, lowering the fire.

He’d started having dreams about boys when he was thirteen. During the winter holidays of his third year, he'd singed enough sheets with failed cleaning charms that his bloody dad had figured out what was going on and made him wish for death by explaining to him that this was a normal part of growing up and telling him about socks. What he'd never told anyone to this day was that most of the dreams were about Teddy. Sunday dinners with Teddy had been hell for weeks—every time he saw Teddy's sock-covered ankle he got an erection. He'd put the crush aside for _years_ because Teddy just wasn't interested.

So it had been ages since Teddy had filled his imagination at night with delightful torment. It had been years since he’d touched himself while imagining that it was Teddy's hand on his cock, squeezing his balls, as he kissed him. It was like visiting an old friend, this fantasy. He pictured Teddy's silvery grey eyes, pupils wide and lids heavy, looking into his face and smiling as he leaned to kiss him. His long fingers would grasp his cock and stroke, faster and harder as his own desire built. James would touch him, hands skating over his chest and teasing his nipples. Teddy would gasp into his mouth, and just as James couldn't stand it anymore, Teddy would brush his fingers over his arse, finding his entrance and pushing the tip of one finger inside.

James fell back onto his pillow, panting. When his heart beat slowed, he grabbed his wand and cleaned up. The air had become cold in the low fire and his blanket was still on the floor. He was rather glad, given the temperature, that he'd improved at Charms and had been able to leave his socks on his feet.

~~~~***~~~~

James pointed his wand at the bar and the smudges and fingerprints vanished, leaving the wood shining, worn smooth by decades of customers and thousands of drinks. He loved coming early to get ready for the day. The quiet pub was the most peaceful place he knew. He marked his accomplishments in simple terms—goblets lined up, bottles of Butterbeer set and ready, barrels of lager and flagons of mead tapped. That finished, he'd wait. Not long after the clock on High Street struck eleven, the first person would come in. It was Ned and he'd have a pint and a pumpkin pasty and there it was, the day begun.

"I'm old."

James started, nearly upsetting a four hundred year-old bottle of Firewhisky. "Bloody hell, give a bloke some warning," he told Aberforth, who was leaning heavily against the bar as if to illustrate his words. "Having an off day, are we?"

"Don't be impertinent, boy," said Aberforth. "I'm attempting to be kind and the strain may kill me at my age."

James put down the goblet he was cleaning and gave Aberforth his full attention.

"I'm old and it's high time I retired. I'm told by my Healer that I ought to plant a garden and go for walks and take up bowling. It all sounds like a great deal of physical activity for an old man," he said, and James' heart sank. "Anyway, I'm finished."

"Oh," James said, his voice sounding hollow. "You're selling the place, then."

"Don't be stupid," he said. "Who'd buy it?"

"So, what then?"

"I'm retiring, I'm not selling," he said. Aberforth handed James the thick ledger where he kept track of the accounts. "You've been promoted to manager. Management earns a share of the place every month. By the time I kick the bucket, you'll own it outright, if all the gardening and bowling doesn't kill me within the year."

"Management? There's management?"

"If you don't want it just say so," Aberforth grumbled.

"No, no sir," James said hurriedly. "I do. I'm just surprised."

"Right, well." Aberforth nodded brusquely. "See that you don't muck the place up." He pulled on his cloak and turned to the door.

"You're leaving _now_?"

"What have we been talking about? Keep up, lad."

Aberforth pulled open the door and James heard him say, "Good day, Ned. Helluva weather we're having."

~~~~***~~~~

James poured a healthy measure of Firewhisky and pointed his wand at the fire, watching with satisfaction as it flared to life and filled his cold flat with warm, golden light. The fire suddenly glowed green and he stepped back, sloshing some of his drink over his hand. Harry stepped into his front room, brushing soot off his robes.

"Hi, Dad," James said, making a mental note to look up the spell that blocked the floo.

"Hello," Harry said, striding into the centre of the room, a determined look on his face.

"Drink?" James lifted his in his dad's direction. This drop-in already had the feel of a lecture about his future. They may as well both be pissed for it.

"I need to talk with you." Harry took the proffered Firewhisky and bit his lip. He only bit his lip when it was going to be a _serious_ talk.

James wished desperately that he had followed up on his impulse to find Edward and celebrate his promotion with a round of no strings but usually quite satisfying sex. Had he done that, not only would he have his cock in a very nice arse right now, he would not have been here when Dad decided to pop in. Or he would have been here and Dad would have walked in on him shagging someone he'd just told him meant nothing to him.

"Not a good time?" Harry asked.

"Just tired," James said. "Long day. And I thought I'd never to anything more exhausting than Quidditch."  
  
"You can do something other than Quidditch, you know," Harry said. He sat heavily on the sofa and gave James his concerned look.

Irritation buzzed in James' head. "If you haven't noticed, I am doing something other that Quidditch. That's what I was bloody talking about."

"I meant something that uses your talents," Harry said evenly, as if James was the one being obtuse.

"I'm good at my job, Dad." James enunciated each word and he could hear how much he sounded like his dad. His mum used to say it was like watching someone have an argument with their doppelganger.

"I've no doubt. I wasn't trying to start an argument. You're intentionally missing my point," Harry said, but his voice trailed off at the end, lost its heat and he sounded very tired.

"No," James said. He nearly let it go, found himself wanting to apologise at the look on his dad's face, but it was enough. It was all the bloody time and he was too fucking old to keep going round and round. He could almost hear Teddy telling him that, if that was the case, he should tell his dad the truth. But Harry had always heard things differently coming from Teddy. "I think I'm getting it loud and clear."

"I just—will you at least think about what you might want to do and maybe your mum and I can help you?" Harry asked. He looked pleadingly at James.

He started to tell his dad about the arrangement with Aberforth. He really did. But the shine had already been knocked off it and he couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment in his father's eyes when he told him that the Hog's Head really wasn't a temporary thing until he followed in some other perfect family member's footsteps.

"I'm sure you didn't come by to discuss my dismal job prospects," James said flatly. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Your _prospects_ aren't dismal. You—"

"Leave it, Dad, okay?"

"Right. I'm sorry. I'll just get going and let you get on with your evening."

"I thought you had something to tell me." James thought it might help his mood a bit if this visit did actually turn out to have a purpose.

"Erm, yeah," Harry said. "Not the time, I think. See you soon."

Harry disappeared back up the floo. James waited a few minutes before sticking his head in the fire himself and shouting, "Edward."

~~~~***~~~~

The Hog's Head had been busy on James' first day as _management_ , and indeed as the sole remaining staff member. The atmosphere was improved slightly by the sudden absence of goats, although none of the customers had remarked on it.

James swept the debris of the day out the back door and into the alley. It was well after midnight and one of those crisp nights, so cold that you could feel the air freezing your pipes as you breathe it in. The stars seemed to twinkle brighter than usual, sharp like bits of ice.

It had been a bad year when he'd started coming here. He knew that Mum and Dad had been frighteningly close to either hauling him home or sending him away somewhere. Just into his first year on the Chudley Cannons and he was sidelined by a shoulder injury—a lunatic who thought James had been put on the team instead of him because of the Potter name. Turns out the Bludger had been cursed. Well, you can't swing a Beater's bat with a cursed wound on your shoulder, so he never saw the last game of the season. He couldn't face moving to either his mum’s or his dad's, so when Katie Bell suggested she could use an on-again-off-again assistant, he had moved to Hogsmeade without a moment's hesitation. His first room was Madame Malkin's spare, and spare it was. Cold as hell, too.

Most nights that winter had found him at the Hog's Head, where he'd gone for the cheap drink and quiet company. He had drunk too much and brooded too much and eventually he'd left the pub so infrequently that Aberforth had handed him a filthy rag and told him if he was polishing the seat with his arse, he may as well polish the bar too.

Harry and Ginny had both worried and cajoled and tried to get James to move home, to take a job at the Ministry, to do anything other than sweep up at the Hog's Head and hope that Katie Bell would have something for him to do. At some point, things shifted and he was there because he wanted to be, because there was an elegance in the rhythm of the day, because beneath his prickly exterior, Aberforth knew just when to leave a body alone. Harry never did seem to cotton on that things had shifted and James was at the Hog's Head because he wanted to be. He couldn't remember exactly when he'd begun to think of it as home.

James stood in the middle of the main room, head swimming with possibility. There was room for a wireless in the corner. A coat of paint wouldn't go amiss, and some better food might bring in more people, at least people who actually ate and might speak to each other. In a few weeks, with a few spells, he'd work on a younger crowd, or less creepy one anyway. He'd have specials on Hogwarts' Hogsmeade weekends and tempt the kids over from the Three Broomsticks.

"You still open?"

James started. He hadn't heard the chime or the door. A grin leapt to his face when he turned. Teddy was at the door, a warm smile brightening his face and sandy hair falling in his eyes.

"What you doing here?" James asked.

"Hoping for a drink," Teddy said. He sat at one of the tall stools at the bar, his long legs dangling and feet brushing the floor.

James went behind the bar and lifted out a bottle of Firewhisky. It was the good stuff, Ogden's, not the swill that Aberforth served to the blokes who'd murdered their taste buds decades ago and couldn't possibly care less as long as it got them pissed.

"Ta," Teddy said, nodding and lifting the tumbler. "Join me?"

James nodded and filled a second glass. "Aberforth is buggering off. Reckons he's too old and ought to take up fishing or some such."

"Oh, Jamie," said Teddy. He lowered his drink from where he'd been about to take a sip and looked at James with genuine concern that made James suck in a breath. "What'll you do? I mean, I know there's lots you could...that job at the Ministry for one...but you've got Quidditch up at the school and everything."

"I'm not leaving," James said, and he smiled as he prepared to say it out loud for the first time. "You're looking at the new publican. I've been promoted and I can work to own the place. I'm going to turn it around, make a go of it."

"Really? Well, so this is a celebration, then." Teddy raised his glass and clinked it against James'. The whisky warmed him from the inside out and he felt his cheeks heat. Then again maybe it was the way Teddy was smiling at him.

"Dad was trying to fix us up again," James said. He blinked. Maybe he'd downed the drink a bit too quickly. He'd not meant to bring that up.

Teddy raised an eyebrow and sipped his drink. "Was he? What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything," James said. "It's not as if he actually says, 'go and shag Teddy.' Merlin, you'd think he'd be bothered by the idea. He raised us practically as brothers."

"Are you bothered by the idea?"

"I—what?"

Teddy leaned in across the bar, his arms resting on the polished wood. " _Are you bothered_?"

"Uh, no," James stammered and Teddy smiled like he had the finest chocolate on his tongue.

The air between them heated and the back of James' neck tingled. Teddy seemed to be getting closer without moving and then James realised that he was the one moving, reaching across the bar to brush his thumb over the back of Teddy's hand.

Teddy stood. James could hear the soft sound of his breathing. Teddy hesitated, parting his lips, making James think he was going to kiss him. "See, now I thought you were. Bothered, that is."

"You're not interested," James said. "And my father's an arse."

"The fact that your father thinks it's a good idea doesn't automatically make it a bad one. You've been too busy worrying about what your dad thinks to notice that I am interested."

An indignant denial took shape in his mind, but Teddy was distractingly close. James tilted his head and Teddy kissed him then, his lips brushing James' and then pulling back, hovering for a moment while the room spun around them. James leaned in for a second kiss, another gentle press of lips. Teddy's hand curved around his head, fingers threading through too-long hair, pulling him in and parting his lips with a swipe of his tongue.

"Come around," Teddy murmured against his lips, steering him with his hand still in his hair.

James moved around the bar and Teddy turned, spinning on his high stool until he faced James, his legs splayed apart to keep his balance.

"You _cannot_ tell my dad," James muttered and Teddy chuckled low and ragged.

He stepped into the space between Teddy's parted legs and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing, lips sliding over Teddy's and tongue curving, exploring his mouth. Teddy sighed, angling his head to deepen the kiss, and James' spine threatened to bow under the force of desire and wanting.

"Teddy," he gasped, breaking the kiss, overwhelmed and breathless.

"C'mere," Teddy whispered, hitching forward, he pulled James to him, clenching James' hips with his long legs. James wanted to crawl into his lap, to get so close to him that no one would be able to tell where he stopped and Teddy began. "Don't you know how I feel about you?" Teddy whispered into his hair.

"Fuck, oh," James gasped against the soft, warm skin of Teddy's neck. "Fuck," he said again when Teddy gripped his arse and pulled their bodies together, pressing his hard cock into James' thigh.

"Feels good, Jamie," Teddy murmured.

Teddy's teeth on his neck, hands smoothing over his arse, and he needed more, needed now. "Like this," he ground out, moving his hips, angling and rocking until his cock aligned with Teddy's.

"Not gonna last, not—it's been a while," Teddy gasped. "If you keep—"

James rocked harder into Teddy, rubbing against him through the fabric, dragging their cocks together. Teddy thrust back, meeting him at every move. Their mouths crashed together, kissing frantically, and Teddy moaned into James' mouth, gripping him and thrusting against him until his hips stuttering and slowed.

"Oh, oh god, sorry." Teddy's head fell to James' shoulder, his breath hot against his neck.

"Please don't be sorry. Not now," James said, his cock hard and aching. He grabbed Teddy's hand and pressed it over his cock. "Do this." Teddy moved his hand, squeezing and rubbing and testing what made James moan, "Do, yes, _fuck_ , that. That and kiss me."

Teddy blinked, drowsy eyes shaded by shaggy hair, his face flushed and open. His lips curved into a small smile as he kissed James, slowly increasing the pressure. James felt his temperature rise, cheeks and chest burning with heat and Teddy worked his tongue into his mouth and traced the outline of his cock again, and again.

James groaned, and he hoped that Teddy would know the sound meant, _fuck do that harder, but don't stop kissing me_ , because he couldn't speak.

"Let me—" Teddy muttered, cut off when James slid his tongue deeper, slipping silkily along Teddy's. He worked his hand into James' robes and pressed it to his stomach. Teddy moved his hand and brushed over the tip of James' cock where it was peeking out of his pants and trousers. "Mmm, Jamie," he groaned, sliding his tongue back along James. Pressing into James' cock with the heel of his hand, he rubbed over the head with his thumb, slick, sharp pleasure that James felt to the ends of his hair.

James pulled back, breaking the kiss and gasping, biting into Teddy's shoulder as he came, muscles trembling and heart leaping in his chest. Teddy's arms came around him, holding him as he caught his breath. His lips pressed gentle kisses to James' hair in a gesture so tender that James lost his breath again. He let himself fold into Teddy and closed his eyes. Teddy kissed his temple, his cheek, his jaw, and down along his throat.

"Your dad will be so pleased with us," Teddy said, leaning to trace his tongue along James' collarbone.

"Shut it. Now is not the time to mention my father," James said. He tilted his head back as Teddy kissed his neck again, a soft laugh warming his skin. Teddy's lips sent shivers through him and he pressed his body against him. "Take me home. I'm not through showing you what you've been missing."

He flicked his wand to lock the bar as they left. He left the stool Teddy had been sitting on pulled out and facing the wrong way. He'd like to see that in the morning.

~~~~***~~~~

The Hog's Head looked different that Monday morning. The light filtering in the dirty windows lit every crack in the plaster and each table leg held on by a charm. Instead of panic over what he'd taken on, James saw possibility. The pub was closed Mondays and James intended to spend every Monday for as long as it took giving the old place a complete make over.

He ran his hands over the stool and shuddered at the memory of last night—Teddy's strong, wiry body moving against his, and then later, Teddy's soft lips slipping over the head of his cock, his hands stroking his thighs.

A soft hoot pulled him from his reverie. His dad's handsome tawny owl was sitting on a table clicking her beak.

"Hey you," he said, stroking the birds soft feathers. "How long have you been here?" He gave her some bits of oatcake and pulled the letter from her ankle.

_James,_

_I really do have something I want to tell you. Sorry if I've been a bit of an idiot about, well, everything. Your mum says to remind you that I mean well and can't help it._

_Let me take you to dinner tonight to make it up to you. Let me know if you can get away from work._

_Love,_

_Dad_

His dad knew very well that the pub was closed on Monday, and the peace offering that was in that made him smile.

 

 

~~~~***~~~~

He used to stop by the Auror's office when he was a kid, with his mum when he was little and just on his own when he was older. After his parents had split, he would take Al and Lily to meet Dad for their evenings out. The big, dark wood desk, the rolls and rolls of parchment everywhere, the smell of his dad's leather chair had been exciting and comforting at the same time. He entered the foyer and remembered it as if he were twelve, the feeling of checking in at the front and announcing that he was Harry Potter's son, here to see his father.

"I'm Harry Potter's son," James said as he presented his wand for identification. "He's expecting me." Not entirely true, but the willowy youth didn't look like someone who would question him.

"Right," the young man said. "Here's your pass. Auror's office on the fifth floor. Elevator's over there."

It did not have quite the effect James had remembered.

Light pooled in the corridors from a few offices of the eager or overworked. Soft sounds of conversations came from some of the doors. He walked the familiar path to the wing where the MLE offices were situated.

He could see from the triangle of light on the carpet that his dad's light was on and door was ajar. Voices wafted into the hallway as he approached.

"I don't have much time."

"Go on. Leave me on my own after such a hellish day."

It was no surprise to hear his dad's voice coming from his own office. The surprise was the low, tender sound of both his dad's and the other voice.

"I'm very sorry," Harry said in a slow, teasing tone. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"That's right," the other voice said. "You have an important errand tonight."

"I'm going to try." The voices were quiet and despite the fact that this seemed like a private conversation and he really wanted to leave, James found himself straining to hear them.

"Harry, you promised."

"Scorpius, I—"

James didn't wait to hear the end of that sentence. He dashed down the corridor and back to the lobby. He jogged all the way to the restaurant, wondering how the hell he was to sit still and watch his dad eat fish and chips with images of what the quiet intimacy of that conversation implied.

The smell of food frying and pints flowing made his mouth water. The dim lights of the simple little restaurant around the corner from the Ministry were as familiar as his dad's office. It was the sort of place where the fish and chips were fabulous, but if you tried to venture into territory of things like salads, you'd be sorry. At lunchtime it was packed with Ministry staff escaping the synthetic environment for something unmistakably real. After five it was less crowded, but still did a good business in people who had no reason to hurry home, or a reason not to.

Harry always picked the table nearest the fireplace. The owner usually saved it if he knew Harry was coming by. Tonight it wasn't empty.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Teddy said. He was sitting in the chair nearest the wall so he could stretch out his longs legs, crossing them at the ankles.

"Worse," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you, too."

"Sorry," James said, looking at Teddy's full lips and realising just how glad he was he was there. "How would you feel if you'd just overheard your dad having what sounded like a _relationship talk_ with Scorpius Malfoy?" James hissed.

"Extremely confused," Teddy said with a cheeky grin. "And you heard _what_? No bloody way. Really? I knew it."

"Teddy," James whined. "Don't sound so fucking excited about it."

"I thought you said you hoped he was," Teddy said, and James suppressed the urge to shout at him not to try and inject any reason into this conversation.

"That was before I thought it was a possibility."

"Mental, you are. Speaking of clandestine affairs, Lily knows about us, by the way," Teddy said, casually sipping his wine.

"What?" James yelped. "How?"

"Dunno. She just does. She asked me and I didn't deny it. You know that means Al knows. And probably Hugo and Rose, too."

"Those little shits can't keep their mouths shut and Hugo tells Aunt Hermione _everything_."

"I know," Teddy said, grinning. "He told me."

"I think I need to just go home and forget this day ever happened," James said, scrubbing over his face with his hands. "I don't think you get it. _My dad_ is probably shagging _Scorpius Malfoy_. How am I ever going to have sex again in a world where that is true?"

"There's only one thing for it, Jamie," Teddy said, leaning over and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Get right back on the broom. Sorry," Teddy said, his eyes darting to James' shoulder. "Unfortunate analogy."

James waved the words away. He had bigger problems. "How can you think about sex at a time like this?"

"How can you not? I've been thinking about you non-stop, being honest."

"Oh," James said, letting the words sink in. "Right, I need to have the last twenty minutes wiped from my brain first." He knew experience that Teddy wouldn't Obliviate him, so he didn't even ask. "I'm going to the loo."

"Me too. Uh, wash my hands."

"It's not stalls, you know," James whispered as Teddy started to follow him in.

"Go on and don't call attention," Teddy muttered, shoving James through the door and against the wall. "Let's see if I can't wipe the last twenty minutes from your brain."

"It'll have to be—"

James was silenced by Teddy's lips, soft and firm and pulling James' bottom lip between them. He leaned in, pushing James into the wall, sliding his hands down his sides. James' cock filled, Teddy so close and kissing him like that, and he still had to catch up that he and Teddy did _this_ now, and his fucking dad would be here in five minutes, fresh from whatever it was with Scorpius.

Teddy slid his tongue out of James' mouth, which was a shame really. "You're thinking about it, aren't you? Maybe I need to fuck you into the wall to make you forget it."

"Maybe my dad fucked Scorpius Malfoy into a wall."

Teddy rolled his eyes and backed up half a step. "Why are you so worried? I've been around them at work, and your dad seems happy."

"You _knew_?" James asked, and backed up another half a step. His dad would be here in four minutes. And he'd have to sit across from him and look at him and pretend he didn't know and he'd have to look at Teddy and pretend he wasn't thinking about fucking him. He'd end up with indigestion.

"I told you, I suspected. Anyway, I think everyone but you and Al have some idea, really."

James had no clue what to say to that and his cock was hard and his dad would be here in three and a half minutes.

"I need to...my dad—"

Teddy slowly sank to his knees and sitting on his heels, grinned at James through his shaggy fringe.

"You need to calm down," Teddy said, soothing and sweet. He flung James' robes open with a flick of his wand.

"That's not calming me down." James gasped as Teddy reached for his belt buckle, threading the leather through the catch with nimble fingers.

"Give me five minutes," Teddy whispered, leaning in to kiss the sensitive skin just below James' navel.

"Oh god, ah, my dad'll be here in two." James bit his bottom lip, soft and full from Teddy's kisses, and watched Teddy press his lips to every bit of skin he uncovered as he undid James' trousers and slipped down his pants.

"I'll have to be quick, then, won't I?"

He angled his head and sucked gently right above the base of James' cock.

"Teddy," James groaned. Someone turned the door handle. James jumped, staring as the person jiggled it a couple of times.

Teddy released the tender flesh from his mouth and licked at the spot, sliding his tongue to the underside of James' cock and up the length. At the tip, he curled his tongue around the head, just like he curled it around James' tongue when they kissed. He followed that same path again and again, making James' cock slick and wet.

" _Teddy_ , unh, please," he moaned, rocking his hips, begging Teddy to take him in to his mouth.

"Mmm," Teddy hummed and swirled his tongue around the head of James' cock again, parting his lips a little more with each turn, letting James' cock slip inside his beautiful mouth.

James combed his fingers through Teddy's hair, soft strands slipping between his fingers. Teddy moved back and forth and James watched his cock slide in and out of his mouth. He couldn't remember being the focus of such intense attention, attention he wanted, and he closed his eyes and sighed at just how long he'd wanted Teddy like this. Teddy grasped the base of James cock with his hand and met his mouth on each stroke. He tilted his head to look up at James, raw desire in his grey eyes, and sucked _hard_ on the head while that hand worked the length. James panted. He tried to thrust, to get deeper into Teddy's mouth, but Teddy's hand on his stomach and hand on his cock had complete control. He was at Teddy's mercy. He opened his mouth to beg and groaned as he came hard and fast and without warning. Teddy slid his mouth further down James' cock, his tongue soothing over it as James shuddered and came slowly down. He braced his hand on the sink to stop from slithering down the wall in a heap.

"There. You haven't thought about your dad for a full six minutes," Teddy said, sitting back and looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Come here," James said, pulling Teddy to his feet. He kissed him, curling his tongue around Teddy's and pulling his own taste from Teddy's mouth. He trailed his hand down Teddy's body to trace the bulge in the front of his trousers. Teddy laughed, warm and breathy, and pulled back from the kiss.

"I can wait. I want you later," Teddy murmured, his lips catching James' ear lobe. "You're going to bend me over the bar you're now in charge of. Think about _that_ while you and your dad catch up."

James splashed water on his face. It didn't help. He was still flushed and in disarray, and anticipation made his cock twitch when he looked at Teddy and pictured his long body folded over the shining, dark wood of the bar.

Teddy opened the door and peered out. Apparently deciding the coast was clear, he dashed out into restaurant and James followed. His dad was already at the table—probably had been for at least eight minutes.

"Oh, hello there, Teddy. What a coincidence, you're here as well," Harry said, distractedly putting down the menu. James didn't even know the place had menus.

"Not much of one. I told you I was coming here after work," Teddy said with a smirk.

"Right, so you did," Harry said. He smiled fondly at Teddy and shook his head.

"Tiring day, Dad?" James asked. He almost felt sorry for him. He looked so nervous and James wondered what he thought James was going to do when he found out.

"Blimey, yes," Harry said. He sighed and put the menu down. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Harry gestured to the chairs and James pulled one out and sat down next to his dad. "Join us, Teddy?"

"Well, I'm off actually," Teddy said, giving James a crooked smile. "Seems you two have a lot to talk about and I've some things to do. See you tomorrow, Harry. Cheers, James. Suppose I'll see you at the Hog's Head."

His gaze lingered on James and James felt the flush in his cheeks deepen as he watched him walk away. And now he was hard to boot, and here he sat with his dad—his dad who might very well be about to tell him that Scorpius Malfoy was his new step-dad. Now that his cock was no longer in Teddy's mouth, the sounds of those intimate voices had rushed back into his mind, and he had no idea what he would actually say if his dad did tell him. Not to mention he had to try to get through a conversation about _serious life issues_ with his stubborn father and the last thing he wanted to do tonight was talk about either the Hog's Head or his love life in this state of randy anticipation.

"I know you wanted to tell me something, but you're tired and I'm tired and it's been a while since we just sat together. Let's just relax and eat," James said hopefully.

A look of near-joy spread across Harry's face and he waved the waiter over to order two portions of fish and chips and two pints.

[Part Two](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_nextgen_fest/36168.html#cutid1)


	2. Pursuit of Imperfection  (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' dad is always right. At least _he_ thinks he is, and there is _no way_ James is going to let him be right about how perfect Teddy is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/profile)[gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/), thank you for the wonderful prompts—you left such a delightful, and thorough, list of kinks and likes that I couldn't help but try and include most of them. I hope you enjoy! Everlasting thanks to my fabulous betas.

**Recipient:** [](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** Pursuit of Imperfection (Part 2 of 2)  
 **Pairing(s):** Teddy/James II, hints at Harry/Scorpius  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** None that are not implied by the rating, except perhaps rimming and some light bondage.  
 **Summary:** James' dad is always right. At least _he_ thinks he is, and there is _no way_ James is going to let him be right about how perfect Teddy is.  
 **Word Count:** 14,000  
 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Author’s/Artist's notes:** [](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/), thank you for the wonderful prompts—you left such a delightful, and thorough, list of kinks and likes that I couldn't help but try and include most of them. I hope you enjoy! Everlasting thanks to my fabulous betas.

~~~~***~~~~

With a family this big, there was always some event going on, and tonight it was Lily's last night at home for the holidays. James sat at the dinner table where he'd eaten all through his childhood with his parents, brother and sister, and Teddy. Lily said she wanted it quiet, just the immediate family, which meant that James had to ignore Teddy's suggestive looks over his wine with very few distractions.

"I'm glad to go back," Lily said, the watery edge to her voice belying her words. "I love the work," she insisted as if someone had argued with her. Impressive work it was—studying in Australia at the oldest magical healing centre in the world, where some of the practices were documented to go back over a thousand years. "I'm learning so much, but it is really hard to leave. I barely even got up to Hogsmeade. James, we hardly got to see each other. It seems like I had so much time a month ago."

"It did go fast," James said, smiling at her. Lily was the kindest, smartest person he knew and he missed her when she was gone.

"James, maybe you could visit her there," Harry said. "See what it's all about, if it interests you."

James sighed. "I have a job, Dad. Two, actually. I can't just disappear."

"Dad," Albus and Lily said at once.

Harry opened his mouth to speak and James knew what would come out—Aberforth would be pleased to let him go. His job was temporary and he had to find something permanent, a career, sometime. A clever wizard like him couldn't go on being an assistant barkeep. It would be one of the usual variations on the theme that Harry Potter's eldest son was a disappointment.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Teddy asked James, and everyone at the table froze.

"No," James said at the same moment as Harry said, "Tell me what?"

"Teddy," James growled.

"Aberforth's offered him the spot of manager, with a chance to own the place," Teddy said, and if he thought that this would make his parents happy, he must not have met them.

"You're taking it?" Ginny asked. James had never believed her when she claimed to have got over the loss of his Quidditch career. He was sure she wanted him to go back to the game in some capacity—as a trainer, a coach, a referee, anything, even if he couldn't play. But he couldn't bear it. Not now. Maybe when he was older, but not now, not if he couldn't play. He couldn't bear to do more than he already did to help Katie.

"I've taken it," James said, with a little more force than he intended.

"James," Harry said slowly. "The Hog's Head is temporary, just until you decide what to do next."

"I have decided what to do next," James said.

"Right," Lily said. "Teddy, fancy helping me with the pudding?"

"You shared the happy news with Teddy, I see," said Harry, his face taking on a grim set.

"We'll all be in the kitchen," Albus said, brandishing his wand at the empty dishes.

"Cowards," James muttered.

"We only want you to be happy, love," Ginny said, squeezing his hand.

"No, you only want me to be perfect like everyone else in this damn family." His voice sounded childish and shrill to his own ears and he hated that he wouldn't just tell them he _was_ happy.

"We're hardly perfect," Harry said. "And don't talk to your mother that way. I cannot believe that Aberforth didn't talk to us about this first."

"He talked to _me_. It's my life and he'd have no call to talk to you," James shouted. "I can't talk about this right now. I need some air."

He strode out of the room to the back door and the concerned look on both his parents’ faces almost made him come back inside and talk to them. Almost.

The snow had melted and the ground was frozen. Blades of grass cracked like glass under his feet. Grey clouds hung low in the sky, giving the evening a ghostly glow. His fingers already felt stiff with the cold. This winter seemed to have gone on for years.

He heard the click of the kitchen door. No one in this bloody family was capable of leaving a person alone for five minutes.

"James, I—"

Teddy's voice cut through the freezing air and James burned with what suddenly felt like a betrayal.

"What do you think you're playing at telling them?" he hissed, whirling to face Teddy.

"You obviously weren't going to and they'd get off your back if they knew you cared about something," Teddy said, raising his voice to a level that would almost be audible in the kitchen.

"I don't tell my parents what they don’t need to know and I don't need you to tell them for me," James spat out.

"You're being an idiot," Teddy said, shaking his head with an exhausted look on his face. "They'll be proud of you if they know your plans." His voice softened and he took a step toward James. To James' horror he felt a lump rise in his throat.

"No. No they won't," James said. Hot shame roiled in his chest. He was too fucking old to be worrying about this. What kind of an arse is still fighting these emotional battles with his parents at twenty-three? "At least Dad won't, because I am not fucking perfect _you_."

Teddy stepped back. "That's not really fair."

He stared at James, hurt creasing his brow. James searched for something to say to take that look away. He couldn't find anything and Teddy's frown deepened.

"I didn't know that's how you saw me," Teddy said, with a dejected little shrug. "See you around, James."

Teddy watched him go and the warm, tender feeling he'd carried around this past week was replaced with something as cold and hard as the frozen ground.

~~~~***~~~~

_James circles the field. The snow is thick, so thick that he can barely see the end of his broom. He never sees it. Not even a flash of red. Pain sears through his shoulder and he plummets through the haze of white and he hears, more than sees, the ground rushing up at him._

He woke when his cheek connected with the cold, bare floor boards. He pulled himself off the floor and fell back into bed. He hadn't actually fallen during one of these nightmares since a few months after the accident.

~~~~***~~~~

Aberforth had shown up at noon, said he would put his own eye out with his wand if he read one more article on the best time to start seeding his tomato plants, and told James to take the afternoon off. James appreciated the gesture, if not the timing. Albus had stopped by to try and talk James into coming for Sunday dinner at the Burrow, and Aberforth had just completely and publicly removed his excuse.

Aberforth took a look around the place and grumbled, "What the hell did you do?"

"I cleaned the windows and fixed the cracks in the plaster," James said slowly. Of all his grand plans, he'd only managed a couple of basics so far.

"Well that's all right, then," Aberforth said, the corners of his mouth pulling down in begrudging approval. "Off with you then, do whatever it is people who aren't told to garden do on a Sunday afternoon."

"Come _on_ , Hugo and Rose won't be there today, they're still off skiing with their grandparents. Victoire and them are still in France, and it's dead boring with just the kids and the old folks," Albus said, pulling on James' arm like he used to as a kid trying to drag James into something that was certain to end in either detentions or being sent to their room. Albus raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Teddy'll be there."

"So?"

Albus chuckled and rolled his eyes as if James were the one being an idiot.

Teddy was fucking there all right. He was there and he was sitting on the settee next to Viktor sodding Krum, smiling and chatting and looking like he could crawl into his lap.

Grandma Molly and Dad were in the kitchen as usual, the delicious smells of the combined genius of their cooking filling the house. Usually that was enough to make James' stomach growl and mouth water. Now it made him nauseous, and combined with the awkward greetings all round he thought if he didn't get out of there he might do an Aberforth and put his own eye out with his wand.

"Al, spare a fag?" James asked, pacing across the sitting room.

"You don't smoke," Albus said, reaching in to his pocket and tossing him a packet of cigarettes.

He'd nearly made it out the back door when Ginny grabbed his arm. He shoved the fags in his pocket, keen to avoid a lecture on smoking on top of all of it.

"I'm sorry about how we've been about your work," Ginny said. She said it quickly as if she'd been given one minute to make her point. "If I thought for a moment that this was something you really wanted, I would have helped you. I asked George if he'd work with you on some business strategies. I only want you to be happy."

He realised that he'd known that about her all along and couldn't remember why he hadn't talked to her before. "Thanks, Mum."

"Oh, and James? Talk to Teddy, for your own sake. The only time I ever saw you look nearly as happy was when you made the team."

"You know, too?"

Viktor's deep voice echoed from the other room and the nausea returned.

"Just talk to him," she said, with a loving smile. "Go and have your smoke, but don't let my mother see you."

That first drag in the cold air made James' head buzz with a welcome dizziness. At least now he had an excuse for feeling nauseous.

He didn't turn around at the crunch of feet in the snow behind him. He knew from the way the skin on the back of his neck prickled that it was Teddy.

"We need to talk."

James looked over his shoulder and Teddy shifted from one foot to the other. How dare he look nervous when he had made James fucking miserable with his paws all over his former lover?

"You seem very chummy with Viktor. You fucking him again?" James hurled the words over his shoulder like a hex.

Teddy strode toward him and glared into his face, his eyes blazing. "He was in town. Harry invited him. He's still a friend and, you know what? Never mind. It's actually none of your damned business who I fuck, is it?"

James felt anger bubble up through him, nearly blurring his vision. "If you say so."

Teddy took a deep breath and clenched his fists at his sides. "This has nothing to do with Viktor. I am completely over Viktor." He seemed to sag a bit and his eyes softened. "I thought maybe I could have something with you."

The fight left his body in a wave and James swallowed over the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "You could."

"No. I can't. Not like this. Not if you won't tell your family, or rather your dad. I worked too hard to come out of the closet fully in tact to go back in."

"What are you talking about? It's not the same."

"It feels very fucking familiar. It's keeping a secret about who I am, about who I love, and I swore I would never do that again." Teddy sighed and James stood with his mouth hanging open, no idea what to say to that. "I don't know if you're intent on proving your father wrong about you or about me, but either way you can't use me to do it."

"Don't do this," James pleaded without thinking, and the raw, open way those words made him feel took his breath away. He dropped the cigarette into the snow and ground it out with the toe of his boot.

"I'm taking all my cues from you." Teddy hesitated for a moment, staring at James, before he turned and went back inside. "It's your move."

Teddy left before dinner. James left immediately after and got back to the Hog's Head in time for the evening rush—which amounted to three blokes who came in nearly every night and never spoke to each other although their elbows brushed when they lifted their drinks.

When the pub was empty, James stripped the walls of the dingy grey paint and, using a spell that Aunt Fleur had taught him when he helped her to renovate Shell Cottage, coated them in a rich, dark red.

~~~~***~~~~

James took a step back and admired his spell work. Recessed lights with glass covers that made the light glow gold and warm replaced the dust-encrusted, ancient lamps that had feebly dotted the walls before. The pools of light shimmered on the fresh, red walls. It all looked a bit off with the decrepit tables and stools, but one thing at a time. With each change, he felt a rush of possibility.  
  
"We're closed," he called as the chime on the door sounded.  
  
"I thought I might be allowed."  
  
Harry stepped in, his cheeks burning bright red from the cold.  
  
"I suppose I can make an exception this once."  
  
"Oy, what's happened to this place?" Harry said, stepping back and blinking at the walls.  
  
"New coat of paint and some lights," James said flatly. He steeled himself for whatever the reaction would be. He was determined not to let anything spoil his optimism.  
  
"Looks nice," Harry said, pulling out a stool to sit. "Aberforth letting you spruce it up, giving you some more responsibility?"  
  
James bristled. "Yes, as a matter of fact. And I'm pleased about it, so I'll ask you to keep your disappointment in me to yourself."  
  
Harry reared back as if he'd been shoved.  
  
"I—what?" he stammered. "I'm not disappointed in you."  
  
"Dad, leave it," James said, crossing his arms and glaring. "You make it more than clear how you feel about my life since the accident."  
  
"God, have I fucked up that badly?" Harry voice sounded strained. "I'm not disappointed in _you_. I was disappointed and worried, and fucking livid, when that cowardly little prick hurt you. It hurt so much to watch you lose something you love, and to watch you punish yourself for so long. But you never disappointed me. I never doubted that you'd land on your feet eventually. I've only ever wanted to help you find something else you love. It would appear that I failed somewhat spectacularly."

James could practically hear his mother saying they were so much alike, talking at each other and assuming the worst.

"And son," Harry said, hurt heavy in his voice. "You always call it an _accident_. It wasn't an accident. He hurt you because you have my name."

James sank onto the tall stool behind him. So that was it. Dad blamed himself for James losing Quidditch – the only thing his dad knew for sure that he loved. James felt a stab of regret that he'd misread his father so badly, as all the nagging and advice clicked into place.

"Dad, Aberforth made me the manager," James said, slowly. "I'm earning shares and he intends for me to own it. That's why I'm fixing it up. I'm going to make a go of it."

Harry stilled. He seemed almost as if he were reading something very hard to understand. "I see." He took on a determined look and, coming to stand next to James, said, "I'm free all day. Tell me what you need done."

"It wants more light. It's too dark," James said, suppressing the urge to hug his dad.

They worked in silence for over an hour. There were layers of grime under the layers of dust. This would not be an afternoon's project.

"If there's something else you want to talk about, you can," Harry said. "While we work, that is." He moved his wand in arrow straight lines up and down the bar, edging the dark panels with rows of tiny golden lights.

"You were going to tell me something, before," James said.

Harry's hand stopped in mid air and he shook his head. "I was. It's sort of a moot point now. It's a real mistake to let someone you care about walk away because you're too stubborn or too afraid to do the right thing."

James' stomach squirmed uncomfortably. "You know?"

"Of course I know, I was there," Harry said, frowning.

"What? You _saw_ us?"

"I was going to tell you before that I was seeing someone, only I mucked it up because I was being stubborn and I forgot what's important. What are _you_ talking about?"

"Oh, Dad," James said, and he found he felt truly sad for his father when he saw the ache plain in his eyes. "I think I've done the same thing." He took a deep breath and he had no clue why it had all seemed like such a big deal. "With Teddy."

"Really? I—really?" Harry blinked and James had the impression he was working very hard to keep any emotion off his face.

"Yeah," James muttered, and the reality of how stupid he'd been made his chest ache. "Yeah, but I think I've spoiled it."

"Maybe it's not too late," Harry said earnestly. "I guess I haven't made it a secret that I think you'd be good for each other. Teddy's a reasonable sort, but he's been lonely and he's very proud...a tough combination. Talk to him. I’m sure he'll listen."

"You should talk to your, uhm, friend, as well. Maybe it's not too late for either of us," James said, hoping his dad knew Teddy as well as he thought he did. "I could use your help next Monday if you're free as well, then."

"I'll be here," Harry said. "It'll be good to see the old place brighten up. Maybe we'll have more good news for each other by then, eh?"

"Yeah, maybe."

~~~~***~~~~

The narrow back stair that led up to the flat over _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ was slick with ice. A plant pot, a pair of wellies, and a welcome mat on the small landing loudly announced that someone did indeed live here. James couldn't imagine Teddy wearing wellies in any circumstance, so it must be part of the security for the shop.  
  
He stared at the door and wished he'd given half a thought to what he'd say when he got here. He raised his hand and let it hover in the air for a moment, when the door slowly opened.  
  
"You planning to knock?" Teddy asked, pulling the door the rest of the way open.  
  
"Thinking about it," James said, shrugging and stuffing his hands in his pockets as if he always hung about on people's doorsteps.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Teddy sighed as if James' presence made him tired.  
  
"It's my move," said James. He cocked his head and looked at Teddy through his fringe in a way that had made Teddy smile in the past. He hadn't seen him for over a week and James longed to trace the strong line of his jaw, the soft curve of his lip, with fingers and tongue.  
  
"And what's your move to be?" asked Teddy, his tone warming and his eyes brightening just enough to give James a push.  
  
James leaned in and brushed his lips across Teddy's. He pressed in again and waited for the delicious pressure of Teddy's mouth on his. But Teddy stepped back and inside his flat. It started to snow, big wet, miserable flakes, and James stood on the doorstep with icy water melting down the back of his cloak, waiting.  
  
"You going to come in or stand out there and catch your death?" Teddy called from inside the kitchen.  
  
It was warm and bright inside and Teddy leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed. The tension in the air made James want to jump out of his skin. Teddy, on the other hand, just stood with that easy, sexy grace, waiting for James to speak. All James wanted was to rush him and pin him to the counter, but he reckoned he likely had to get the talking out of the way first.  
  
"Give us another chance," James said, his voice a bit more forceful than it had sounded in his head.  
  
"So what's different now?" Teddy asked. "Tell me that before you start ordering me about."  
  
"I was being an idiot."  
  
"That's not different. I knew you were an idiot before I ever kissed you." Teddy pushed himself off the counter and sauntered toward him. The corner of Teddy’s mouth quirked in a half smile, and relief and want washed over James.

"Well, you want me, so what does that make you?" James felt a grin split his face. He trailed his hand down Teddy's arm, curling over his bicep.

"At the moment it makes me curious," said Teddy, his voice soft and low, a deep hum that tingled down James' spine. "I want you, but I haven't changed my mind. I won't be a secret."

"I told my dad." James cleared his throat. That had come out much more like a kid proud he'd just ridden a broom for the first time than he intended. "I told my father about us, and I told him I was afraid I'd fucked it up."

"What did he say?" Teddy asked, and James thrilled at the look of careful hope on Teddy's face.

James moved a step closer, positioning his foot between Teddy's, his knee touching the bottom of Teddy's thigh.

"He said you were a reasonable bloke who'd listen if I tried to sort it out," James said, ghosting the words over Teddy's jaw.

"Mm." Teddy sighed and tilted his head, arching his neck as James pressed his lips to Teddy's pulse. "Harry's a clever sort."

"Are we finished talking yet?" James whispered.

Teddy's arms wrapped around his waist, hands falling comfortably to the small of his back and pulling him close. James' leg slid between Teddy's thighs, fitting them together like a lock and a key.

"I am," Teddy murmured. He kissed the corner of James' mouth. Then he kissed his bottom lip, drawing it slowly between his lips, teasing James' lip with his tongue until James' gasped and opened to him. James had never had someone take such time with kissing before Teddy, with just being with him, unhurried and sensuous and slow. He held Teddy’s face in his hand, fingers curling into his hair, thumb stroking his cheekbone. Their mouths slid together and Teddy drew James' tongue in alongside his, making James rock against him, hard cock pressing into Teddy's hip and urgency building.

"What, what do you want?" James gasped, wanting to open himself, to give Teddy whatever he wanted, to let himself be vulnerable.

Teddy whispered a spell in his ear, the warm breath shivering through his body and quickening his pulse. He robes fell away and Teddy whispered again, drawing his hand down the front of James' shirt. He stood back, leaving James trembling and exposed, and pulled his own soft jumper over his head. Teddy, bare-chested and flushed, dropped his hand to press into the bulge in his trousers and James had the feeling he was about to be devoured.

Teddy placed a hand on James' chest, fingers splayed out on the over-heated skin, and pushed him against the wall. He moved his hand to brush over James' nipples, and when he pinched one and then the other, James whimpered and let his head fall back against the wall.

"Jamie," Teddy said, more breath than a word, as he stroked down James' stomach, lingering everywhere that made James' muscles twitch and breath catch. When he reached the button on James' trousers, he slid one finger beneath and leaned in to kiss him again while he flipped it open and traced the outline of James' excruciatingly hard cock.

James mirrored his movements and his hand easily slipped beneath Teddy's pants, the warm skin making his fingers tingle. He grasped Teddy's lovely, thick cock and pulled it free, arching his hips so he could press it against his body.

"You like that?" Teddy hummed. He whispered another spell and when he wrapped his fingers around James' cock, they were slick and warmed.

"Yeah," James breathed. "Both," he grunted, hoping Teddy would know he wanted to feel Teddy's cock against his.

"Yeah." Teddy pushed their hips together and took both their cocks in his hand, smoothing them with the slippery stuff he'd conjured. He squeezed each time his hand went around the head of James' cock and James could feel every inch of Teddy's length, toe-curling, sweet friction, sliding along his.  
  
"Ah, ah," James panted. The pleasure was too much, pounding through his veins, sharp and stark, almost too much with Teddy his again, grey eyes burning with desire. "Stop, I'm gonna…I want to come with you inside me."  
  
Teddy grinned and let his own cock slide out of his hand, tightening his grip and speeding up his pace on James'. "You'll do that, too."

"Oh fuck, oh Teddy, fuck." Teddy's words went straight to his cock and he pulsed, hard and fast, over Teddy's hand.

Teddy leaned back with a smug smile, and how he could look so pleased with himself and so casually sexy when James could _feel_ he was hard and desperate—well, James thought he could learn a great deal from this man. He melted against Teddy's body, breathing in his scent, placing open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

Teddy pressed him back against the wall, his hips moving in shallow thrusts, cock sliding against James' thigh.

"You asked what I want?" Teddy said, his voice husky with need.

"Anything."

"I want to make you come again," he purred, making desire stir in James again, "just like you said."

He took James' hand and led him out of the kitchen to the front room. Teddy grabbed his wand and closed the floo connection and, with another swish and a flick, the curtains were drawn, leaving the low fire as the only light. He stopped to kiss James and pull both of their trousers the rest of the way off.

"I missed you," Teddy said, "when you were being an idiot."

He encircled both of James' wrists with his long fingers and walked backwards, pulling him to the huge arm chair. "Sit down," he whispered, giving James a gentle shove.

Teddy tapped the bottom of the chair and a drawer slid out. James sat up and peered into the drawer. It was filled with bottles of lubricant, a couple of scarves, a large red dildo, plugs of assorted sizes, and James saw a glint of silver he was sure were handcuffs. Teddy bent over the drawer, grabbed a bottle of lube and started to shut the drawer.

"Erm," James coughed. "Were those handcuffs?" His faced burned and he felt his cock stir.

Teddy stood. "Yes," he said slowly. "We don't have to—"

"You can," James stammered. "You could take those out, if you wanted."

Teddy moaned and cupped his cock. "You mean I could have James Potter at my mercy?" He ran his fingers up the inside of James' leg.

"Oh god," James gasped as goose bumps rose in a trail behind Teddy's fingers. "I think you already do."

"Fuck, James, I'd never have guessed you for a kinky one."

James shrugged. He'd only ventured into anything that could be called kinky a couple of times, but something about the cuffs and them being in Teddy's hands made him squirm. He thought he should tell Teddy he wasn't exactly any sort of bondage expert when his hands flew over his head and he felt the cool bite of the steel circle his wrists. He glanced up and the chain of the cuffs was linked around the ornate, curving, wooden snake at the top of the chair.

" _Teddy_ ," he groaned and his cock immediately began to fill.

"Merlin, fuck, look at you," Teddy said, his chest heaving and his cock jutting, hard and leaking, out of the thatch of dark curls. "I think you're just tall enough..." Teddy leaned and curved his hands around James' hips, pulling them forward until his arse was right at the edge of the chair's cushion. "This okay for your shoulder?" He asked so quietly, as if he wasn't sure he wanted James to hear him.

"Perfect," James muttered. His _shoulder_ was not the body part that was aching right now. Teddy bent over James, kissing him hard and murmuring, "perfect," into his mouth.

James wrapped his hands around the chain of the cuffs and relaxed into the chair, closing his eyes and buzzing with anticipation. His tongue darted to wet his lips when he felt the heat of Teddy's body move in. Soft lips were on his knee, sliding to the inside of his thighs, nipping and kissing back and forth, higher and higher, until James could feel the warmth on his cock. He pulled down on the cuffs and rocked his hips, presenting his throbbing cock, hoping to feel the tight, wet, heat of Teddy's mouth.

He felt the silkiness of Teddy's tongue circle the tip of his cock and lick down the side. He held his breath and bit his lip, all of his senses on edge—the sounds of crackling fire and Teddy's soft, little "mm's" of delight, the feel of the smooth fabric and the cool metal on his skin—while he waited for that tongue to slide back up and for Teddy to take him in his mouth. Instead of up, Teddy's mouth went down and his tongue worked around the base of James' cock and over his balls. James tipped his hips up and threw one leg over the arm of the chair, offering as much of himself as he could manage.

"Mmm, Jamie, gorgeous," Teddy said against the heated skin of his thighs. Teddy placed a kiss right below James' balls and he thought he'd melt, knowing now where this was going. He'd done this, but no one had done it to him.

"Oh god, Teddy, please." Teddy's tongue flattened against his skin and it was just not quite _there_. " _Teddy_ ," he pleaded.

"Hush," Teddy soothed and slid his hands up James' thighs, lifting his other leg over the arm of the chair so that James was spread and open for him.

James panted and bit down hard on his lip as Teddy's tongue flicked over his opening for the first time. He curled his toes and tensed all the muscles in his legs, straining to get more. Teddy licked around his balls again, harder—firm, velvety pressure as he moved back to James' entrance and kissed, circling his tongue and pressing just the tip of his tongue inside.

He could come like this, he was sure of it, and he probably would if he hadn't just ten minutes ago. He tried to get closer, to wrap his legs around Teddy's head, and he pulled and slid until he had to let up because of the bite of the cuffs into his wrists. Teddy laved his tongue over the tight muscle again and again, and James felt slick and filthy in the most delicious way. He rolled his hips to push against Teddy's face and moaned when he felt his muscles begin to relax, his body open for the more insistently prodding tongue. If he could have moved his arms, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from stroking his cock until he came with Teddy licking his way into his body. Teddy kissed deeply, sucking at Teddy's tingling hole, teasing his tongue around the rim. James' muscles trembled and he thought he might come, touched or not, and Teddy pulled back with a smack that made James whimper.

"I'm going to fuck you." Teddy sat back on his heels, taking a moment to look, and James knew he must be a sight with his arms over his head and his legs wide over the chair. Teddy pumped some lube into his palm and smoothed it over his cock. "I'm going to fuck you," he said, sliding one slippery finger into James' arse, "and make you come." He moved his finger in and out of James and raked his gaze over him, moaning. "Aren't you a picture," he said, licking his lips.

James couldn't take much more of this relentless pleasure. "Fuck me. Get on with it and fuck me before I die," he said, digging his heels into the arms of the chair and driving Teddy's finger deeper inside.

Teddy swallowed and closed his eyes, grasping the base of his cock. He frowned for a minute and breathed deeply, still fucking James gently with his finger.

"I want you so, so badly," he said as he pulled out his finger and moved between James legs. James fought to keep his eyes open, to watch Teddy's face as he pressed the full, thick end of his cock against James' entrance and pushed. He went so slowly, hesitating so that James could feel the moment the head slipped through the tight muscle. James drew a quick, shaky breath and Teddy slid his cock all the way in.

Teddy kept his eyes on James' as he pulled back out, touching everywhere, hands stroking his hips, moving over his stomach, teasing his nipples. James thrust up, trying to get Teddy's cock back, deep, inside him, and Teddy rocked into him.

"Fuck me," James groaned. "Harder, fuck me hard."

Teddy slid his hands up James' arms, grasping his wrists and leaning into him as he fucked him harder and faster. He moved one hand to James' arse, holding him in place as the force of his thrusts started to push James back on the chair. Teddy dragged his body along James' with every thrust, heated skin stuttering against his chest and cock rubbing into Teddy's stomach each time he pushed back in. James pulled unconsciously at the cuffs, trying in vain to grab his own cock. He pressed his head back against the chair, his mouth open and panting.

"Ready, Jamie?" Teddy gasped, his hair damp and falling in his eyes. "I want to see you come again, so beautiful when you come."

Teddy let go of James’ wrist and straightened up, his hand still under James' arse holding him. The angle meant James could see all of Teddy, his rippling stomach muscles, his flexing, flushed chest. Teddy moved faster, with more force, hitting James' prostate each time he buried himself all the way into James' body.

"Yes, yes," James panted. "Touch me."

Teddy's free hand encircled James' cock, swiping over the leaking tip and stroking over it in time with his thrusts. James groaned and all he could hear was Teddy's moans and his own blood pounding in his ears, and Teddy was fucking him and stroking him and everything gathered to one point and peaked in a rush that left him shaking and boneless on the chair.

"Just a little more, oh, please," Teddy begged, as if James were trying to stop him. He cradled James' hips and lower back with his arms as he lifted him nearly off the chair, moving their bodies together until James felt his cock pulse and warmth spread inside him. "Oh god, oh shit, James."

Teddy collapsed against him and James wrapped his legs around Teddy's body, holding him close. Teddy's cheek was on his chest and he could feel his breath slow and relax as he came down from his orgasm.

"Sorry," Teddy said, rubbing along James' arm and gently touching his wrists where the metal was just beginning to be sore.

He pushed himself up off James and grabbed his wand. With one tap, the cuffs were gone. With another, James was clean and dry. Teddy waved it again and conjured fat, squashy pillows and a blanket. James lowered himself gingerly onto the floor, sinking into the pillows and let Teddy pull the blanket over both of them. He wrapped an arm around Teddy and manoeuvred him so he was half-lying on him, Teddy’s head in the crook of James' neck and one leg thrown across his thighs.

"The Pride of Portree offered me job," James said, trailing fingers up Teddy's back. "Owl came this morning. Assistant to the Coach, but everyone knows he's only a few years left, so it's more like apprentice."  
  
"Oh," Teddy said. He rolled his head and squinted at James. "You moving to the Isle of Skye, then?"  
  
"I have the Hog's Head," James said, bending his head so he could see Teddy's profile, strong curve of jaw and lips parted softly around his breath. "If I have you, I have a life here I don't want to leave."

Teddy's lips curved into a smile and James thought he'd like to spend a long time and invest much effort into finding new ways to cause Teddy to look just the way he did right now. 


End file.
